Various communications devices, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) may include various wireless communications devices that include transmitters configured to transmit data values to other communications devices. Such transmitters may transmit data based on a frequency modulation technique in which an operational or carrier frequency of a transmitter is modulated by a predetermined amount to identify, encode, or represent a particular data value. Conventional transmitters and conventional oscillators used in conventional transmitters remain limited because they are susceptible to operational variables and frequency channel dependent performance variations which may cause frequency drift and inconsistency in the representation of data values encoded in the frequency modulation. Moreover, conventional transmitters remain limited because they cannot efficiently and effectively calibrate themselves to account for such operational variables.